


It's Something To Do

by orphan_account



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boredom, Cum Inflation, Gay Sex, Growing Comradery, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I didn't even get paid for it, Impossible Fit, Large Cock, Living of cum, M/M, None-Lethal Vore, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stranded, Trapped, Vore, Vore but without the whole death part that is pretty unappealing imo, Worst commission of my life, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (This takes place a few weeks after they met.) While Manny and Diego were traveling a sudden snowstorm hits. They hide out in a small cave and get snowed in for an uncertain amount of time. They have enough food and water to last a while but they have one other problem, they have nothing to do in there, and they are also stuck with someone they don't particularly like as well. Well there's only one thing to do in that case.





	1. Now that's a good idea.

I am not sorry

M = Manny  
D = Diego

Manny and Diego are standing on opposite sides of the small cave, looking out towards the snow covered opening. It's a big storm during the winter season so this can take months to melt.

M: "Yea I don't think we're coming out of here anytime soon, that wall of snow looks way to thick. At least we managed to get in a lot of food, this could last us what, like, 2 months?"

D: "No, YOU got a lot of food, I barely got anything, I can last a week, 2 weeks at most and that's if I go hungry for most of that time. At least we got lucky enough to find a water supply."

M: "We'll probably be able to figure something out before you run out of food, there's gotta be someway we can get you something to eat. And don't you dare try to eat me. Also, are you shaking?"

D: "Yes screw you it's really cold in here, it's not isolated at all. And I'm not gonna try to eat you... Maybe... that's the last resort option, I can't realistically take on a mammoth. Especially not someone as large as you."

M: "Was that a fat joke?"

D: "Maybe."

After 4 hours of a mix of bickering, complaining and awkward silences.

D: "What does your species do for fun? I'm gonna die of boredom long before I die of starvation at this rate."

M: "I wouldn't know, I was never around my own kind much, I mostly liked being alone away from annoying people. What about you? What do you cats do for fun?"

D: "I would appreciate if you did not call my kind "cats", we're Smilodons. We did the usual social things, we fought a lot, we groomed each other, we had sex really often."

M: "Wait, your all male group had sex?"

D: "Yea? It wasn't in a romantic sense, just something fun to pass the time with between hunts, loads of social animals do it. Just whenever someone got horny they would mount someone willing. You both get pleasured for a while and that's all there is to it."

M: "Fair enough, I guess that makes sense."

D: "So... wanna try it?"

M: "What? Us having sex? No way."

D: "Why not? It's something to do."

M: "Not only are we different species, I am also multiple times bigger than you. Also, to be fair to both of us, we don't like each other, I don't see how sex won't just be awkward and unpleasant."

D: "I'm sure it can work out, and don't think of it as sex, think of it as a... trust exercise? I don't know, if we're gonna be stuck here for however long I think it's better if we actually find something to do, and also something that might make us not despise the others presence. This could benefit us both and we just might stop being on each others nerves all the time as well, it's a win-win."

M: "I can't believe I'm about to say this but sure I'm willing to try it, doesn't mean I'm fully on board with it. But... Who's top?"

After a few seconds at the same time M: "I'm top." D: "You're top."

M: "Really? Thought you would disagree."

D: "Well there is no way that I am able to top you with this big of a size difference. I have no problems being the bottom and I also assume that you have no intent of being a bottom."

M: "Yea that's not happening, never even been with another male before and you are probably way to small to make me feel anything either way. How do you plan on doing this."

D: "Just get on your knees on your hind legs so we can reach each other and fuck me, doesn't need to be graceful. Do you need help getting hard?"

M: "No I can fake an erection very well on my own, thank you. How much can i put in you? It's like 2/3rds of your whole body length."

D: "Just shove the whole thing in I can take it, I mean I have never taken anything close to that before but I'm sure it's fine. How much do you cum by the way?"

M: "How much I cum? I don't know like 10 liters?"

D: "Do it deep inside then, I don't want this place to flood with mammoth cum."

30 seconds later Manny manages to get it fully hard, imagining to fuck Diego was not something that helped with that. Manny is on his knees on his back legs so his cock is lowered closer to the ground and with his front legs upright. Diego starts backing up under Manny and towards his cock. It is almost as long as Diego and half as thick.

D: "I'm gonna position my body in a straight line from your dick, and when I do you really lean into it and take a step forward or something so I'm fully stuck on it, then you start fucking me. Just to make sure it gets all the way in and so it doesn't fall out while you're at it."

M: "Sure thing."

D: "OK, I think I got a good angle, push i-"

Before Diego can finish, Manny pushes his whole length into him in 1 movement, kneeling down and moving forward slightly to get in almost the whole way to the base while Diego lets out a loud, painful "ROAR" and pushes back as hard as he can to stay in place. Mannys cock makes Diego's whole torso bulge, so the outline of his cock can be seen on Diego's body.

M: "Hey that worked, you doing alright Diego?"

D: "I can feel it all the way to my stomach and is the most pain I have felt in a really long while." He could barely talk through the pain.

M: "Do you want to stop?"

D: "Absolutely not!"

Manny pulls out his cock halfway and then slams it back in, he repeats this a few times until he has a good rhythm going.

M: "Damn you're tight, this actually feels pretty good, hope it's not to hard on you down there." Manny is huffing out every word, out of breath and not pausing the fucking to talk.

D: "Yea I'm... More than, fine down here." Diego says that almost stammering, not being able to talk whenever Manny slams full force into him and only being able to talk during the few second breaks before Manny forces himself in again.

M: "Are you sure this won't cause serious damage to your organs or anything?"

D: "Not, completely sure... but I'm not.. Dead yet, right? So keep.. going." Even if it did hurt tremendously it was mixed with equally as much pleasure and it wasn't like it was going to kill him. Maybe. There's no going back at this point either way. 

After going at a good pace for 7 minutes while only rarely talking with each other and mostly just doing deep grunts from Manny's side and quieter deep moans from Diego.

M: "Hey Diego, I'm about to shoot, so I'm gonna go all in 1 more time and stay there a while."

D: "Y-yeah, go."

Manny makes a loud trumpet-y sound and gets all the way in and begins flooding Diego's stomach with cum, so much cum that it makes Diego's stomach visibly stretch even more than it already was from Manny. The stream of cum from Manny starts at a really high velocity and fills Diego with a liter of cum every second for 15 seconds, and then the flow of cum slows down to only a few deciliters a second instead, this keeps going for another 20 seconds until Manny finally stops, gets out of Diego, and lays down to the side slowly. Diego stays lying where he already was.  
After almost a minute of heavy breathing.

D: "I feel like that was a lot more than 10 liters." Diego is still really exhausted, and so is Manny. Diego's stomach is still visibly stretched and full of Mannys' cum.

M: "Yea I haven't gotten off in a while, that was still a lot more than what I thought, felt like I was cumming forever. Also, how do you stretch like that? Not only did you take a cock half as big as your whole body but right now there's like 20 liters of cum in you and very little of it is leaking out, how does that work?"

D: "Honestly, I have no idea, just hoped I could handle it and it worked, not gonna question that. All I know is that felt really good, I came multiple times, and being filled with cum like this feels really good too. How did you like it?"

M: "It wasn't too bad I guess. You're not a bad fuck for a cat, I just hope that your tightness didn't just get ruined on the first fuck."

D: "So you want to do this again? I'm tired as hell but I can go again after I've slept."

M: "Yea sure Diego we can do this more, you're much more tolerable when you're wrapped around my cock and filled with my cum."

D: "And I like you a lot more when you're plowing me and filling me with your cum. I think this can work out."

M: "I think this can work out too."

...

D: "Wait... I just noticed something."

M: "What?"

D: "I'm not hungry anymore."

M: "So? You're probably just to tired."

D: "No it's like... Oh I get it!"

M: "I don't."

D: "I'm not hungry, because my stomach is filled to the brim with your cum, it almost feels like I have eaten a big meal."

M: "Weird situation to be in but I don't really know what we do with that information."

D: "Manny! I can just live of your cum! You have more than enough food in here for yourself, and if you fuck me like twice a day, I'm gonna be getting all the food I need too!"

M: "Oohh I get it, but that's not how nutrition works."

D: "I know that but it's the best we got, just fuck me a few times per day and the food problem is no longer a problem! Ha ha I told you that having sex was a good idea!"

M: "Yea yea guess you were right, This might work out better than we thought."

D: "This will totally work out. *Yawn* I'm really tired after this, I'm gonna try to sleep, can I sleep next to you just to keep warm better?"

M: "Yea, sure. I'm also tired after this so I need some sleep too."

Manny is still laying on his side, and Diego crawls in between his back legs, and snuggles up next to Manny's now shrunken down cock.

M: "Hey just because we had sex doesn't mean you have to sleep down there!"

D: "It's the warmest place on your body, I promise I won't scratch it. Good night."

M: "I don't have the energy to argue, 'night."


	2. Cat Snack.

2 hours after Manny and Diego went to sleep, but Diego isn't able to sleep at all.

D: "Manny you awake?" Diego tries to wake up Manny by talking close to his ears.

M: "*ungh* what?"

D: "Are you awake?"

M: "Well now I am, did I sleep for a long time? I don't feel like I've slept at all." Manny doesn't get up and stays lying on his side.

D: "No only like a few hours."

M: "Then why did you wake me up?"

D: "I seriously can't sleep."

M: "So what? That's not my problem."

D: "No I'm freezing to death here, and I don't have the energy to build up heat, so I was wondering if you could like lay on top of me or something."

M: "That would literally kill you."

D: "I would rather try that than dying of hypothermia to be honest with you."

M: "No I think I got a better plan."

D: "What?"

M: "I could eat you."

D: "..."

M: "..."

D: "What?"

M: "I could eat you."

D: "No I heard what you said but... What?

M: "Well I'm warm on the inside right? And you will be out in like 18 hours or something, it should work."

D: "Have you in any way tested this theory?"

M: "Well I have held rodents in my mouth over night in exchange for food locations before."

D: "That's not even close to the same thing. Won't I just be digested and probably make us both die? Most importantly me die?"

M: "I can't digest meat. Your dumb theory gave you food now let my dumb theory stop you from freezing to death."

D: "What I wanted to do was at least based on something, yours is literally the dumbest idea I have heard in my whole life. You also told me that I shouldn't try to eat you and now you're suggestion that exact thing just reversed."

M: "This will work have some faith, call it a trust exercise."

D: "OK whatever let's get whatever this is over with."

M: "I'll just lay on my stomach and you'll climb in to my mouth, easy."

D: "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

Diego gets in front of Manny who has his head almost fully to the ground, his tusks stopping him from lowering his head fully and his trunk just sort of laying there.

D: "So do you have a plan or are you just winging this?"

M: "Both. I open my mouth as wide as possible, and you crawl in and crawl down my throat, I'll try swallowing to help you get down and then neither of us have to do anything and you will be out somewhat soon, you should be able to sleep in there and you will be kept warm. Just remember to keep your claws hidden and watch those overgrown teeth."

D: "If your whole body smells as bad as your breath I think I'd rather stay outside."

M: "Shut up and get in."

Manny opens his mouth as much as he can which just barely gives Diego enough room to get into Mannys mouth and start crawling towards his throat. Because of how long Diego is, his head reaches the top of Mannys throat when only a third of him is in Mannys mouth.

D: "I'm at the top of your throat and it looks pretty damn tight, I could use some help."

Manny gets up a bit lifting Diego up with him, he tilts his head up and starts swallowing Diego while Diego tries to wiggle down Manny's throat. They are at this for a minute before Manny can close his mouth and another minute until Diego is mostly all the way down Manny's throat and is close to the stomach, which makes it possible for Manny to speak again.

M: "I think I'm gonna have a sore throat for weeks after that, I'm not supposed to swallow something that big whole. Are you OK in there Diego? Can you even hear me?"

D: "It's muffled but I can hear you. It's cramped, moist and pitch black in here but other than that I'm good. I can't believe I'm inside of a mammoth, it's honestly pretty cool, you're really warm and the walls are soft so it's surprisingly comfortable."

M: "Other than my throat hurting and feeling like I gained a few pounds I don't really feel different. It does however feel pretty good to have the weight of you just moving along in there, it's hard to describe but it feels sort of like an inside massage plus a lot of food at the same time, it actually feels pretty nice, I can totally sleep like this, and you should be past my stomach and in my intestine in like 30 minutes and then you should be able to sleep unbothered too. If something goes wrong then.. scream I guess but I don't know what we could do at that point."

D: "How long did you say it would take before I'm out?"

M: "Around 18 hours but I'm not sure, it might be even longer."

D: "That's more than enough time to enjoy a good long nap then. Good night Manny."

M: "Good night Diego."

Manny fell asleep quickly, the feeling of Diego moving through him feeling very pleasant in a weird way. Diego manages to fall asleep a little while later after he got past the stomach.


End file.
